The Imprinted: Dakota Jean
by ItsSophie8
Summary: DJ has just moved from her sunny home and friends in Louisiana to stupid, boring, cold, and rainy Forks, Washington. She misses her friends and she wants to go home, but of course when she is introduced to the supernatural things begin to change.


**Chapter 1**

"Wait! DJ! WAIT!" someone screamed. I turned to see a group of people running toward me. "You guys! What're yall doing here?" I asked as my best friend, Anna May, tackled me. "We couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye!" she screamed. I laughed, pushing her off me. I looked over at the group, my eight closest friends. Jason and Chloe were holding a giant blue sign that said WE WILL MISS YOU DAKOTA JEAN! Jenna and Ella were holding a huge purple sign that said in bright green letters WE LOVE YOU! 3 "Awwww! Yall are the best!" I said looking at them. "Ooooooooh and we all pitched in to get you this!" Harper said, handing me a small black bag. I moved to open it but she stopped me. "Not till you're on the road," she said and I nodded. "Dege come on!" my mom yelled. "Well bye," they said. "Bye DJ! We love you!" they screamed as I got in the car. I rolled down my window, "Bye! I love you guys!" I screeched as we sped away. I smiled and looked down at the bag. I closed my eyes and stuck my hand in, feeling around and grabbed the first thing I felt. I pulled it out and what I saw made me gasp. It was a huge snow globe. A little sun at the top and a lake at the bottom. Next to the lake was a gap of dry land and inclosing that were huge rocks and behind them were little trees. It was our secret spot, and everything was the same as it was in real life. The dark blue lake with the small beach and the rocks covering it up so no one but us could see it. It was magic there, one of the things I'm going to miss. Unlike the rest of the Louisiana water the water was a dark and perfect blue, it was beautiful. In the snow globe the color of the lake matched the real color. But that wasn't the best part. Because we were there. It was the exact scene of one of my favorite days.

There was a little Chloe, Jason, Ryan, and Harper swimming in the water. Anna May was sitting on top of one of the rock her little face laughing while Nick tried to climb the rock. Ella was standing on the edge of one of the rocks, about to jump into the water. Little Jenna was lying on a beach towel, trying to tan. Then me, swinging the rope attached to the only tree inside the rocks that encircled the lake. The rope was just above the water. It was so detailed and so perfect, it was unreal. I turned it upside down then right side up. Little blue flecks fell all around us, like rain. Just like that day. I laughed and hugged it close to my chest then put it back in. As I put it back in I felt something else. I pulled it out, and it was a charm bracelet. A blue bottle for the tree we decorated with blue bottles every day. A green emerald for my birth month. A little silver box with a star on it, our wish box. When we were little we would write down our wishes and put it in the box, we buried it when we were ten. A tag with the letters; AM, C, J, R, H, N, E, J, and DJ on it. Our initials. A sun, our sign for the lake. A music note, a sea shell, and last but not least a little fork for the stupid town I'm moving to.

I snapped it onto my wrist and sent out a group text to them.

_DJ: I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! Anna May __: Your welcome! *Harper*: What did you get us!  
Ryan: HARPER_

_*Harper*: What? Jenna: Harp that was rude DJ: Hahahahaha! Don't worry Harp, I did get yall something Harper: WHAT IS! WHAT IS IT! DJ: Go to the lake and look in the supplies box. There is one for each of you Anna May __: AWESOME_

I looked up and out the window. 39 more hours of this stupid car

*** 39 Hours later***

I spent most of that time texting my friends until we got to the hotel. After that we got the road again which I spent finishing my book. Finally we got there! It was a huge white house with a long driveway. Personally I thought it was too big for just Mom, Dad, and I but whatever. Dad came here two weeks earlier and fixed up all the furniture, mom and I had just brought clothes and stuff like that. "Come on Dege," my mom said getting out of the car. I grabbed my present and my bag and walked inside. It was way different then my old house. It was all _fancy_. Eck. "DJ!" I turned to the familiar voice. "DADDY!" I screamed and ran into his arms. He picked me up and swung me around. "Alright Dege, your room is up the stairs first door on the right," he said setting me down. I smiled, grabbed my bag, and dashed up the stairs.

My room was pretty cool. Light green walls, white carpet with two red rugs. A long green desk that matched the walls with a spiny yellow chair. On the desk was a computer and all around the top of the wall were white Christmas lights. On one wall in huge black letters were the letters DJ. No bed… I looked around the room and decided to open the white cabinets on one side of the wall. Inside was a big fluffy bed. AWESOME! It had a shelf in the wall with all my books and things. I sat lied down on my bed and took a deep breath. Even though I had to leave my sunny Louisiana home and friends, Forks might actually be a little fun.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I ALSO DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, duh. Ok that's all. **


End file.
